injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ares (Injustice 2)
|} "..." About Ares *'Injustice 2 (Bio):' "Dedicated to forwarding the cause of war, Ares forseen yet another enemy to chaos: Brainaic. Though weakened from the actions of both the Regime and the Insurgency, Superman's release, Grodd's lust for power, and Batman's quest for control may again pose as a means for the god of war to corrupt others and spread violence." *'Injustice 2 (Ending):' "TBA" Appearance ares-dc-blue.png|Ares base cd375c759a5d236b70cc748419589157.jpg|Gear options 12de073105d915ef39209d3f0b9b9076.jpg|Gear options God_of_War-Ascension_Anthony_Jones_21a.jpg|Gear options godofwarascension_poster_ares_additions_01.jpg|Gear options ares_by_santosart.jpg|Gear options God_of_War-Ascension_Anthony_Jones_32a.jpg|Gear options God_of_War-Ascension_Anthony_Jones_28a.jpg|Gear options ekaterina-pushkarova-ares-l.jpg|Gear options 823553e5340469d8249dd7a43f79f5a2.jpg|Gear options 673269-002.jpg|Gear options ares_god_of_war_by_rudyao.jpg|Gear options ares_by_el_grimlock-d12ir7u.jpg|Gear options ares_god_of_war_by_jake_townsend.jpg|Gear options god_of_war_by_slaine69.jpg|Gear options 9d9d8f03934d85f8b870ffd9637b7965.jpg|Gear options Combat Characteristics Signature Moves *'Dark Energy:' Ares shoots a red and black fireball at his opponent. (I:GAU, I2) **In I:GAU, The Meter Burn version increases the fireballs size and damage. **In I2, The Meter Burn version spawns an array of daggers that follow the fireball. *'God Smack:' Ares leaps into the air and comes down delivering a double fist attack. In I2, this move is called God Smash. (I:GAU, I2) ** In I:GAU, The Meter Burn version makes the attack partially invincible, increases the damage and knocks Ares enemy into the air. *'Phase Shifter:' Ares becomes invisible. (I:GAU) ** In I:GAU, The Meter Burn version makes Ares completely invisible. *'Warp Transmission:' Ares teleports over to his opponent, either in front of them or behind them. (I:GAU) *'Overhead Strike:' Ares swings his sword/axe down, causing a small tremor when it connects with the ground. (I2) **In I2, The sword Meter Burn version adds a rising slash to pop the opponent up. **In I2, The axe Meter Burn version adds a rises the axe up for additional hits and damage. *'Death Toss:' Ares draws his sword/axe and tosses it spinning at a vertical/horizontal angle at the opponent. (I2) *'Deathbringer:' Ares spawns a ball of dark energy that he can use to assist him in battle. If he is hit while it is out, whether blocked or not, it will go away. If it not used for 6 seconds, it will dissipate. **'Champion:' He receives increased chip block damage. **'Radiate:' He can surround himself with a burning energy that damages a close opponent. **'Warp:' He can teleport either in front of, behind, or away from the opponent. Other Moves *'Grab:' Ares stabs the opponent in the shoulder with his dagger, then stabs them with his axe in the leg making them kneel, finishing by grabbing their face and blasting it back. (I2) *Abilities: (Injustice 2) **'Air Takedown:' Ares snatches his jumping opponent and slams them onto the ground. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Raise Pain:' Ares charges upwards, juggling the opponent. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Hammer Down:' Ares drops a hammer down, from mid-air to release a shockwave that damages the opponent. The farther the opponent, the less damage it does. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Raise Hell:' Ares lifts his hand up causing the opponent to burn from underneath. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Shield Charge:' Ares charges towards his opponent with a shield. The move will become unblockable if Ares charges long enough. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Steel Rain:' Ares sends a barrage of arrows that soars in an arc onto the opponent. This move has close and far ranges as well. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Replaces God Smash. **'Death Claw:' Ares throws a claw at the opponent, pulls them in and throws them over his shoulder. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Character Trait *'Weapons of War:' Ares's trait allows him to either summon his sword or battle axe as projectiles. Ares can either shoot his weapons upward, straight, downward and even cancel the summoning. In Injustice 2, he can only switch between which weapon he uses for special and combo attacks. He can choose between his sword or his battle axe. (I:GAU, Injustice 2) Super Move Add. Trivia *'Legendary Gear:' True Weapons of Annihilation **'TBN:' When reduced to 15.00% or lower on health bar, Throw does 15.00% increased damage. **'TBN:' Deathbringer does not go away until used. Additional Details Customization: *Base stats: **Strength: 1100 **Ability: 1200 **Defense: 1050 **Health: 950 *Gear (Simplified): **Head. **Chest. **Arms. **Legs. **Accessory: Weapons of War. **Abilities **Alternate Colors (Primary/Secondary/Skin Tone): ***'War God' (Black/Dark Gray/Black), War God - Alternate (Dark Gray/Silver/Black) ***'Olympus Might' (Gold/Black/White), Olympus Might - Alternate (Silver/Gold/White) ***'Sparta' (Black/Red/White), Sparta - Alternate (Red/Black/White) ***'Battle Strife' (Blue/Silver/Black), Battle Strife - Alternate (Light Blue/White/Silver) ***'Mars' (Light Red/Black/Red), Mars - Alternate (Dark Red/Black/Red) ***'God' (White/Gold/White), God - Alternate (Gold/Silver/White) ***'Demon' (Red/Black/Dark Red), Demon - Alternate (Dark Red/Black/Dark Red) Character Select Screen: *When both characters are ready, he drops a hammer down on the opponent. In game: *Intro: **When he speaks first, he walks in with weapons surrounding him as he says his first line; (the opponent says their line); then sends them away as says his second line. **When he speaks second, he comes in a chariot and walks out before the opponent speaks; (the opponent says their line); then he teleports the chariot away as says his line; (then the opponent says their second line). *When he wins a round, he will either ... or ... *Clash Win: He sends a barrage of arrows down to strike the opponent and releases a fireball from his mouth to knock them down. *Outro: He releases his black cloud and levitates high into the air. As he turns around (back facing the camera) the environment around him is being destroyed amongst the cloud. Gallery *Add. Category:Venommm Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Power Users